Donna O'Dell
' Donna O'Dell' played by Cheryl White is the wife of Carter O'Dell, and the mother of Gerald, the young former faith healer once known as God's''' 'Little Finger. She appeared in I Won't Die with a Little Help from My Friends (Part 2). History Donna O'Dell alongside her husband Carter used to throw revivals for their son Gerald under the name God's Little Finger who was rumored to have special healing powers until he he can no longer heal anyone anymore after he saw Earl and Joy robbed and hurt people on the news. He and his family can no longer do revivals, nor can have no fancy two-story house. Now her husband is even killing posssums to keep making money and get his family by, though Darnell and Joy don't agree with doing the same thing he did for his family since they also learned he charged people for faith healing. Randy shows Gerald Earl's list to prove that Earl is no longer a bad guy and has turned his life around. But when Joy after explaining her own bad deeds and her 'good' personality without use of a list or anything else to make up for that, mouths off and being nasty to the boy, even calls him "God's Middle Finger", the boy shuts down again. Since Carter asked Darnell and Randy to prove that Joy is not technically evil, Darnell videotapes her "doing good things" since, he learned how to make propaganda videos which would make anybody believe or disbelieve, to show to the young faith healer. Though Donna watched it without Carter since he couldn't be there because of the rodent problem at a water park, it works; the boy agrees to help Earl. Back at the hospital, Randy and Joy along with Darnell and the boy's mother Donna bring her son to Earl's room. Everyone including Earl's best friend Catalina who also believed in faith healers, gathered and watched as the young boy tries, but nothing happens. His father Carter O'Dell suddenly walks in when he heard the news that his son was back in business, and even prevented his son, his wife and everyone from pulling all the plugs of Earl's life support machines to continue try, only to tell the boy that the whole faith healer thing was a trick and a scam. Everyone including Donna were shocked to hear the truth. Since few years ago that day when a poor bird hit itself on window and was thought to be dead, only to wake up and flew out of Gerald's hands before his parents' eyes, His father Carter convinces people that it was a miracle and his son recieved and possesses healing powers from God, thus made the whole thing up so they could make money. Bach then he even paid Earl to show off a limp before Gerald "healed" him. His mother Donna was very disappointed in her husband when she asked him "''Carter how could you lied to us, how could you lie and cheat sick people out of thousands of dollars?" as everyone were too disappointed in him. In the end, the truth ends up setting the young boy free to be a normal kid again now he can no longer wear gloves to school every day and can everybody including kids his age besides cafeteria ladies. Though So, Gerald asked Randy and his family to crossed him off the list, and he and his family left to start a new, normal life, Category:Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Living characters